plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikhail Koslov
Mikhail Koslov aka 'Templar' is a character on Plagued created by Jason on August 6th, 2011. Personality Mikhail is led by lust. He is bisexual, and loves to fool people into falling for him. He enjoys "breaking" peoples hearts, and feels accomplished after doing so. Mikhail for the most part puts on a positive attitude, but is usually depressed when he has nothing to do. He hates being bored and will do seemingly pointless tasks repeatedly to avoid being bored. Mikhail is very charismatic. He loves to toy with people and their emotions. He hates when people compliment him. Mikhail won't attack someone without reason, but enjoys acting as a human towards other humans. He's fine with being ordered around and likes it when he is ordered to do something new. He names Lessers sometimes, if he finds that they look unique. Mikhail is in love with business suits and trench coats with a matching fedora and aviators, so long as they all match and are black. He hates music but he is obsessed with movies and money. He loves to name Lessers unique names, that match the Lessers appearance. Mikhail loves to fight, but he only fights when he has a reason, that he see's as "enough." History Mikhail was made in hell and released upon the earth two years ago. He started off murdering everyone in sight, but slowly began to get bored and decided a year ago to just act as a human until he got bored. He slowly made his way from city to city, fooling the weak minded humans, and toying with their emotions before killing them. Mikhail noticed that other Overminds had reavers, and wondered why he didn't get a permanent toy to play with. He was slightly jealous of the Overminds who had Reavers, but never let it mess with him noticeably. He wondered into Fort York and found that it was different, he didn't know how but he did decide to stay. Mikhail's first place of rest in Fort York was the Hotel Riverwood. He noticed that telekinesis didn't work. He decided that it was a bad place to stay, and decided that a better place to stay would be the St. Peter's Church, and so he slept there during the day and wandered city during the day. Around a month ago, he stopped sleeping in the church, and just wandered. He saw some humans here and there, some he ignored, others he killed, however there was one that was different. She didn't seem attracted to him at all, she didn't respond to his charm, and his charisma was no use, he followed her around, and helped her get supplies. She slowly began to like him, and he slowly started to shun her for doing so. She finally admitted her love to him and he sliced her in half with his Claymore, he knew that she was different, but wasn't sure how, and it was to late to find out. Since then, he's returned to his normal sleep under pews during day, and walk around during night schedule. Category:Overminds Category:Males